Moans and Caresses
by TitaniaSarys
Summary: Ahsoka is supposed to go on a mission with the Ghost crew and so Ezra goes to find her. But then he hears moans coming from her quarters... Rated M to be sure. Set a few days after episode 9 of season 2 (and after Homemade Candles & Crystal of Hope).


Ezra had one last job to do before they went out on a mission. He had to find Ahsoka and tell her it was time to leave since the Commander was accompanying the Ghost crew this time. Ezra was glad: he had seen Ahsoka fight and she literally owned the two Inquisitors they encountered a few days back. He was sure that with her on board, they were as safe as they could be. Not that Kanan was a bad Jedi or Hera a bad pilot, it's just that they had so much trouble against the Sith Lord, Ezra thought that if someone would stand their ground against him, it would be Ahsoka.

He quickly made his way to her quarters and was about to knock on the door when he heard one of weirdest noises he had ever heard in his entire life. He recognized Ahsoka's voice and she was… moaning of pleasure? He frowned and pressed his ear against the door to have a better idea of what was going on. Kanan had forbidden him to interrupt her and was usually keeping an eye on him since Ezra had helped Bonteri out with his dinner but if Ahsoka was in danger, he had to interfere.

"Am I doing it right, Ahsoka?" a voice said and Ezra recognized it as Senator Bonteri's.

Ahsoka moaned even more and Ezra's face became red. He was just a kid but he wasn't stupid, he knew where babies came from. The crew was only waiting for Ahsoka to take off but Ezra didn't want to be the one to catch her in an awkward situation. He decided to go back to the Ghost.

Kanan got frustrated when he saw the boy come back empty-handed. He was about to say something not so nice to Ezra when he noticed the bright redness of his cheeks.

"What happened? Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's… busy… I think," was all the Padawan could say and he kept looking away or at his shoes.

But Kanan didn't seem to get it.

"Then why didn't you knock?"

"I… I didn't want to interrupt… Listen, if you want her so badly on this mission, then why don't you go get her yourself? I don't want to make things awkward. Besides, I don't think she'll be coming on this one."

"She's capital to the mission, of course she's coming! It's not like her to ditch us at the last minute," said Kanan before he sighed. "Alright, I'll go but you'll coming with me, you'll show me how ' _busy_ ' she is."

Ezra started protesting but Kanan grabbed him by the back of his jacket and started pulling him after him. The boy's screams only alerted the rest of the crew and Hera left Chopper in charge of the Ghost until she sorted everything out, including this busy business of Ahsoka's and why Kanan was pulling Ezra by the collar. They all met up in the corridor leading to Ahsoka's quarters.

"What in the universe are you two doing?" yelled Hera at Kanan and Ezra.

Sabine took off her helmet and Zeb smirked as he was watching Ezra massaging his neck.

"He almost strangled me!" said Ezra while pointing at Kanan but his voice was low, like he didn't want to draw attention on their group.

"Because you can't do _one_ job right!" yelled Kanan. Ezra immediately shushed him.

"Don't be so loud or you'll interrupt them!"

"Them who?" Sabine asked. "I don't see what the problem is, we just got to knock."

She walked to the door to Ahsoka's quarters and was about to knock when Ezra grabbed her outstretched arm and pushed her to the side.

"No! I told you, they're busy!"

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" said Kanan as he approached them and was about to continue what Sabine had started until a loud and deep moan came from behind the door. They all froze.

"What was that?" Zeb asked as the rest of the crew came closer. They all listened carefully.

"Hmmm higher Lux," said Ahsoka and they could literally hear the pleasure in her voice as she purred.

"Like this?" Bonteri replied.

They could hear some noises like clothes against clothes, ragged breaths, skin rubbing against skin. They also heard a chair creaking as Ahsoka's voice filled her quarters with moans and groans. But they were not bestial groans, simply groans of pleasure coming from a woman's mouth and always hitting the high pitched notes.

"Faster, Lux, you're doing great," Ahsoka then said.

Kanan's face couldn't be redder. Hera frowned and crossed her arms before putting the side of her head against the door just like Ezra did before. Sabine looked away and Zeb suddenly didn't know what to say or do.

"Are you sure Ahsoka?" Lux said.

"Yes, the friction helps, it warms that part up."

Ezra swallowed with difficulty and his red face put Kanan's to the challenge of which one would be redder. Hera was still listening carefully and kept frowning like something was wrong.

"Do it in circles like before. Oh yes, just like that…" Ahsoka almost screamed at the end of her sentence which made Zeb step back.

"I don't think we should be here, guys. The kid was right, she _is_ busy," Zeb let out.

"Do you want me to go lower now?" Lux asked but this time he didn't seem to wait for her answer because she moaned again.

"Be careful with the points, Lux."

"I know, they're very sensitive."

"That's it," said Kanan. "I'm out of here."

Hera's arm stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going? We came for Ahsoka and we'll get her on board."

"But… wait!" This time he stopped her as she was about to knock. "Are you seriously thinking about interrupting them?"

"Yes. What are you afraid of?"

"But… it's inappropriate to do that!"

"Oh really?" The Twi'lek said as she laughed. "Oh Love, you have no idea what's going on behind that door do you?" She said that as if she was aware of something he was not and simply knocked on the door, then opened it before waiting for an answer.

Ezra closed his eyes as the door opened and readied himself to receive a lightsaber in the face, but nothing came and none of his comrades gasped or said anything. Surprised, he opened his eyes and his jaw fell open, it would have hit the floor if it could.

Ahsoka and Lux seemed surprised to find them all at the door. The Togruta was sitting in a chair and Lux was behind her, his left hand stroking her left lekku and his right on her right montral, tracing gentle circles around the pointy and blue top. Ahsoka suddenly seemed to remember what day and time that was.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically to the crew. "I didn't see the time."

"What are you doing?" Ezra couldn't help but ask. After all, why would Bonteri caress what replaced hair for Ahsoka?

"After our last encounter with the Inquisitors and especially the fight, my body was a bit sore. It's been a while since I fought like that. Relaxing my muscles is quite easy and I can do it on my own, but for my montrals and lekku, it's another story. Lux was simply giving me a massage."

"But… you were… moaning."

Ahsoka slightly blushed but quickly regained her composure as she rose from the chair and thanked Lux for his help. The Senator kissed the top of her hand for all answer. The Togruta then grabbed a bag from the floor and headed towards the crew. Her eyes locked on Erza's.

"Montrals and lekkus are the most sensitive and sensible part of a Togruta's body. We feel pain and pleasure ten times more in them. It also allows us to perceive vibrations from objects and living beings around us and they are very difficult to relax. I can't do it on my own, for instance."

She turned to Lux and winked at him. Bonteri simply smiled and waved her goodbye, he also wished them good luck for their mission. They came out of her quarters and got to the Ghost. Kanan was walking in the front alongside Hera. The Twi'lek was still laughing and Kanan's face was still a bright red.

"How did you know?" he then asked her when he was sure the others couldn't hear them. "You know as well as I do that they could have been doing something else."

Hera's green eyes locked on his for a brief moment. "I also have lekkus though only two and they are a little bit different but they work the same way. And if one day they are sore, I'll call you to help me with them."

Kanan stopped walking and the smile that appeared on his face couldn't suppress the redness of his cheeks that were as bright as ever.


End file.
